You are my Angel
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Peter has gone back to the same window for the past four years, only to be met with nothing. On his final attempt to see if Wendy was back, he finds someone better... Genevieve. With Genevieve and her sister coming to Neverland, will Peter act on his feelings, now? Or will the Indian Chief's son steal her heart first? Who will win her love? Lemons later, very detailed.


**Chapter 1 **

It had been four years since Wendy and the boys had been in Neverland, and every night since Peter had been at the Nursery window. Almost a week after Wendy and the boys had returned, Peter came to the Nursery window and found... nothing. There were no curtains, no toys, no beds... the room was empty except for the wallpaper covered walls. Peter had gone to every window in the house, but every room was the same... empty. Peter still didn't give up, he went to the house every night for the next four years and with each night he left Neverland he became older. Peter now had the body of a man... he had mutton chops of facial hair, a small bit of hair at the top of his chest, his body had toned out, his baby cheeks had gone and were replaced by the toned face of a man, a trail of hair down from his belly button, his hair now a couple shades darker, he even changed the style of his leaves so they just covered his most private parts as shorts, but his blue/green eyes had retained their child-like gleam, even though his face had aged. Now, he was the equivalent to a 17 year old boy...

Peter had almost given up, not leaving Neverland for two weeks, but he decided to check one last time. Tinker Bell had gone ahead of Peter to truly see if his dear Wendy had come back to her Nursery. The window was open again and Tink flew in to find that there was someone in a bed alright. She flew back to Peter quickly and told him the news. Once she had told Peter, he flew to the window that plagued his dreams for the past four years. He stood on the window sill and looked in the room... The wallpaper had been stripped from the walls and it had been painted a light shade of pink, there was a twin size bed with a white bed frame, and there were dolls on the floor, put in their places and not strewn everywhere, and when he looked at the bed he saw long hair splayed on the white pillow.

Peter rose into the air and slowly glided over to the bed... When he was hovering right over the bed, he slowly picked up the sheet and moved it. When he revealed the face, it was a girl... but it wasn't Wendy. This girl was at least ten years old, her skin was a shade lighter than Wendy's, and her hair was too straight and too blonde to belong to Wendy. It broke Peter's heart once and for all that his Wendy would never return to this Nursery and he ran the back of his hand down the little girl's face, causing her to gasp and wake up. All Peter saw were her brown eyes before he hurled himself upwards, causing himself to hit his head against the ceiling, and the little girl gasped as she sat up, watching as Peter flew out the window.

Peter hid and heard another pair of footsteps enter the room. Just to make sure that Wendy truly no longer lived here... he peaked in through the window once more. He saw an older girl, about 17, walk towards the little girl in the bed with a candle. To say that Peter couldn't look away was an understatement... he was entranced. Her skin was as pale as moonlight, her hair as dark as coal, falling in just barley there curls to her hips, a very thin, tall, figure, a small button nose, but full pale, pink lips, and long nails.

He watched as the raven haired beauty got closer to the blonde child and spoke, "What ever is the matter, Blanche?"

"There was a man," Peter flinched at the fact that he was now being referred to as a man.

"A man?"

Blanche nodded her head, "Mmm-hmm... he was flying! He flew out the window!"

"The window?" She asked, trying to make it seemed like she believed the little girl.

"He's got to still be there! Please, check, Genevieve!"

"Alright..."

Genevieve set the candle on the nightstand and walked towards the open window. Peter gasped and flew back into the tree near the window, quickly. He watched as Genevieve looked out the window and he could fully see her. He saw that she had pale blue eyes, paler than Wendy's, and all she wore was a white, strapless nightgown and a long navy blue robe. She just barley had a chest, but that didn't matter because she was still stunning; especially in the moonlight, as Peter was seeing her. The wind decided to blow and it blew Genevieve's hair and robe back, making Peter's breath catch in his throat as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Genevieve turned around and went back over to Blanche.

Genevieve sat on the bed next to Blanche and wrapped her arms around her, "See, there was no one there, Blanche. You were probably dreaming..."

Blanche pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I know it was real..." Peter moved out of the tree and back to the window, "You're my sister, you're supposed to believe me."

Genevieve laughed, lovingly, in her chest as she stroked her sister's straw blonde hair, "Oh, darling... I don't think it works that way."

"It should..." Genevieve chuckled once more and Blanche looked up at her, "Sing me a story?"

"_Sing_ you a story?"

Blanche nodded, "About the girl that fell asleep..."

Peter knew what story she was talking about, but was curious as to what she meant by having Genevieve sing her a story.

"You mean Sleeping Beauty?"

"Sing it to me..."

Genevieve smiled, "Okay... Once upon a time, there was a princess. She got cast under a magical spell..."

The rest was sung...

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream**

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam **

**Once upon a dream, in a magical kingdom **

**A beautiful princess fell into a long deep sleep **

**Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her **

**So he could tell her, how lovely she is **

**Wake me up I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam **

**Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem **

**I know you, I know what you'll do **

**You'll love me at once, the way you did **

**Once upon a dream **

**Wake me up, Prince Charming **

**I've been dreaming about you **

**Wake me up, Prince Charming **

**Make my dreams come true **

**Once upon a dream **

**I know you **

**I know you **

**I know you **

**I know you **

**Your princess is waiting... **

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam **

**Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem **

**I know you, I know what you'll do **

**You'll love me at once, the way you did **

**Once upon a dream **

**I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream **

**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam **

Genevieve continued to hum as she moved away from a sleeping Blanche, tucking her into bed, and kissing her forehead before bringing the sheet back up to her chin. Genevieve stood back up and Peter decided to make an entrance. If Wendy would not come back, then maybe Genevieve would go back to Neverland with him. As Peter stepped over the window frame, Tinker Bell tried to stop him, but he just pushed her out of the way gently. Peter got closer to Genevieve and she finally looked up to see Peter standing there. Genevieve gasped as she backed into the nightstand, knocking over a few things and the candle falling to the floor, but extinguishing before it hit the ground.

Genevieve held her hand to her heart as she gasped, "She wasn't dreaming..." She looked Peter up and down to see that he was a couple inches off the ground and her eyes widened as he got closer, "Y-you're flying... H-how?"

Peter just grinned, "Happy thoughts..."

Genevieve was about to say something, but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Peter had caught her before she hit the ground and knelt on the floor with Genevieve on his lap. He ran his fingertips over her lips, down her chin, and down her neck to her trace her collarbones. Her skin was at least three shades lighter than his, but she was like a doll. A beautiful porcelain doll... and he would convince her to come away to Neverland. She wasn't a Wendy... she was more, and so much better.

About twenty minutes had passed when a head peaked over the edge of the bed. Peter looked up and Blanche moved her head back onto the bed, but then peaked over once more and Peter smiled up at her, she smiled back.

"Why are you holding my sister?" Blanche asked.

Peter looked down at Genevieve, "She's fallen asleep..."

"Put her in my bed, I'm wide awake."

Peter held Genevieve in his arms, bridal style, and floated into the air. Blanche watched with a wide smile across her face as Peter set Genevieve in Blanche's bed, still floating over it.

"You _can_ fly!" Smiled Blanche.

Peter glided in front of Blanche and touched the ground, "Do you want to fly?"

Blanche nodded her head furiously, "What do I do?"

"Tink?" The little fairy appeared next to Peter's shoulder, and he smiled at Blanche, "Think happy thoughts..."

Blanche closed her eyes and started to think of Genevieve's singing, kittens, fairies, and anything else that made her happy as Tinker Bell covered her in Fairy Dust. Peter just smiled and watched as Blanche floated up to the ceiling, her eyes wide as she watched herself lift off the ground. Peter smiled up at her and heard a soft moan come from the bed. He lifted into the air and he hovered over Genevieve as she woke up. When Genevieve opened her eyes she gasped and sat up slowly, not as surprised this time. Peter backed up and stood at the end of the bed, his feet on the floor this time.

"Who are you?" asked Genevieve as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Peter, Peter Pan," He smiled as he put his fists on his hips in a proud sort of way.

"Well, Peter..." Genevieve got up out of Blanche's bed and moved towards him, "I am kindly going to ask you to-" She looked around the room, "Where's my sister? What have you done with her?"

"Genevieve, I'm up here!" Blanche giggled.

Genevieve looked up and Peter smiled at how big her eyes got as she spoke, "H-how in the world did you get all the way up there, Blanche?"

"Peter did it!" She smiled as she pointed at Peter.

Genevieve glared at Peter and his smile went away as she started advancing on him, "You get her back down this instant!" She stopped pointing at him and looked up at Blanche, "How did she get up there in the first place?"

"Look, Genevieve! I'm flying!"

Genevieve gasped as she watched Blanche push off of all the walls in her room. She ran over and turned on the light, making sure that she wasn't just seeing things. She gasped and fell back against the wall, Peter flew in front of her quickly, making her gasp.

"You're not going to fall asleep again, are you?" Peter asked her.

"What?" She looked at him, "I never fell asleep, I passed out."

"Oh..."

"How did she get up there?"

"Happy thoughts..."

"Stop saying that! How did she _really_ get up there?"

"It's true..." Genevieve looked at him with a soft expression, "Happy thoughts... and a bit of fairy dust."

"Fairies?" She exclaimed, "There's no such-" Tinker Bell came up in front of Genevieve's eyes and they widened, "Oh, my Gosh... They are real!"

"Of course they are..." Peter looked at her, hopefully, "Do you want to fly, Genevieve?"

"I-I couldn't..."

"Oh, please, Genevieve!" Exclaimed Blanche as she somersaulted in the air. "It's fun!"

Genevieve sighed and looked at Peter, "What do I do?"

"Think happy thoughts..."

Genevieve looked up and watched as Tinker Bell danced above her head, sprinkling her dust all over her. Once Tinker Bell had stopped her little dance, Genevieve looked at Peter to give him a look, but he just smiled down at the ground. Genevieve looked down and gasped when she saw that she was moving away from the ground. Peter just floated in one spot and watched as Genevieve kept moving upward, until she was against the ceiling. Blanche had caught on quick and was floating next to Peter, smiling up at her sister. Peter couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face as he saw the grin across Genevieve's face.

Peter went up to Genevieve and floated right in front of her face, "You have a nice voice..."

Genevieve blushed, "You heard me singing?"

Peter nodded, "Yes..." Genevieve turned her head to the side to try and hide her blush, "I wanted to know if you would come with me and sing for the lost boys."

She looked at Peter, no more blush on her cheeks, "Who?"

"The lost boys, they fall out of the nurse's prams when they're not looking."

"Are there no girls?"

"Just one... will you come with me, tell stories and sing for them?"

"Where would we go?"

Peter took her off of the ceiling and glided them over to the window, pointing out at the night sky, "Second star to the right, and then straight on 'til morning." Genevieve moved back and found the floor beneath her feet again, and Peter got in her face, "Do you not believe me?"

Genevieve shook her head, "No, I do... but I just can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I-I can't leave Blanche here..."

"She can come with! Red would surely love another girl to play with!" He stood on his feet and was a few inches taller than Genevieve, "They need a mother, Genevieve... Will you be their mother?"

"Peter... I am... b-betrothed."

"What's that?"

"I am to be... married in a week."

"Oh... a husband."

Genevieve nodded, "Yes..."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

Genevieve shook her head, "No... I don't. I've never even met him, I just know that his name is William."

"Then come with me, come away from all of this! Come away where you'll never grow up or have to worry about grown up things again!"

Peter had flown out the window and Blanche was floating beside him as she spoke, "Please, Genevieve! Let us go?"

Genevieve stepped onto the window sill and looked back at Blanche's room. Genevieve sighed deeply and let herself forget about anything that was going to happen when her and Blanche were gone. She closed her eyes and stepped off the ledge, falling, but flying back up before she hit the ground. Peter smiled at Genevieve as she floated in front of him, then they took off.

Genevieve smiled bigger than she ever had in her entire life, Blanche smiled as she continued to somersault through the air, and Peter just smiled at the look of glee on Genevieve's face. Genevieve twirled around as she continued to fly forward, and Peter flew a little closer to her. Genevieve really looked at Peter for the first time and felt something that she had never really felt before when she looked at a man. She liked what she saw... he was definitely handsome, and it didn't help that Peter looked at her as if he already loved her. Genevieve blushed under the scrutiny of his blue/green eyes, but their moment was interrupted by Blanche grabbing onto Genevieve's ankles, pulling her down a little.

Peter held out his hand, "Come here!"

Genevieve managed to hold Blanche in her arms and glide back up to Peter, taking his hand. Peter pulled Genevieve to his chest and she blushed at the fact that she could feel his warm skin against hers, it didn't help that she had Blanche in one arm off to her side.

"Hold on tight," Peter smiled at her.

Genevieve held on to him with the one arm she had around him and she held on tightly to Blanche in her other arm. Genevieve buried her face into Peter's chest as he flew at full speed into the star that he had told her and her sister about. Blanche screamed and Genevieve just kept her eyes shut as they flew at rocket speed. When they had broken through to Neverland, Peter let them go and they flew next to him, Blanche and Genevieve's eyes widening at the sight of the island in the middle of the sea.

"Wow..." sighed Blanche.

"It's beautiful..." smiled Genevieve.

Peter just grinned and he lead the way to the ship on the water. As they landed on the deck, Peter crowed like a rooster and a bunch of boys burst through a door, followed by a little red headed girl. Blanche hid behind her sister and Genevieve just ran a hand through her sister's straw blonde hair, comfortingly.

"Peter! Who is she Peter?" The boys kept shouting at him.

Peter just smiled and answered, "This is Genevieve... she's here to tell stories and sing."

"Yeah!" exclaimed all the boys, then they started introducing themselves.

"Rodger, miss."

"Blackfoot."

"Tipsy."

"Nodder."

"Gibbs."

There were several other names said, but it would definitely take more than one day to remember all of them.

The little girl went up to Genevieve and spoke, "I'm Red..."

Genevieve knelt down and brought Blanche out from behind her, "Would you like a friend, Red?" The ginger haired child nodded, and Genevieve introduced her sister, "This is my sister, Blanche... I think you and her will be very good friends."

"Hello," Blanche whispered.

"Hello," Red whispered back, then she looked up at Genevieve, "Will you be our mother?"

Genevieve held her hand to her heart, "I've had no formal experience..." Red's face fell and Genevieve lifted it back up with her finger under her chin, "... but I can try."

Red smiled and wrapped her arms around Genevieve, then the rest of the boys wrapped their arms around them in a group hug. Peter just smiled at the sight before him and an old man came from the Captain's quarters.

"Pan!" He started and Peter turned around, smiling at him, "You're back! Did you find her?"

Peter shook his head, "No, Smee..." a wide smile spread across his face, "I've found someone better!"

Mr. Smee looked a little taken aback, "Better than Miss Wendy? Who?"

Peter turned to the side and held his hand out to gesture towards the tall, thin, pale woman with long black hair, surrounded by the new lost boys, "Her..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song that Genevieve sang was **Once Upon Another Dream by No Secrets.** Hope that this has caught your eye! Review? :3


End file.
